videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat XII
Mortal Kombat XII (also known as Mortal Kombat 12) is the upcoming video game and the sequel to the actual game, Mortal Kombat 11. Plot TBA Characters Playable Characters * Scorpion * Liu Kang * Sub-Zero * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Rain * Stryker * Sheeva * Kitana * Mileena * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Havik * Li Mei * Fujin * Ashrah * Hotaru * Darrius * Ermac * Tremor * Greg (New) * Decon (New) * She-Wolf * Burbank (New) * Metsu (New) * Lucifer (New) * Mandy (New) * Dylan (New) * Haidou (New) * Shane (New) * Urien the One Being (New and Unlockable) * Blaze (Pre-Order DLC) * Kintaro (DLC) * Nero (from Devil May Cry series) (DLC) * Ryu Hayabusa (from Ninja Gaiden series) (DLC) * Khameleon (DLC) * Blade (from Marvel Universe) (DLC) * Khrome (DLC) * The Punisher (from Marvel Universe) (DLC) * Deadpool (from Marvel Universe, licensed by FOX) (DLC) * Sleet (DLC) * Tasia (DLC) * Raiden (from Metal Gear series) (DLC) * Wolverine (from Marvel Universe, licensed by FOX) (DLC) Non-Playable Characters * Johnny Cage (Assist) * Sonya Blade (Assist) * Jax Briggs (Assist) * Kenshi Takahashi (Assist) * Raiden (Assist) * Kano (Assist) * Goro (Assist) * Shang Tsung (Background in the Krypt) * Baraka (Background in the Krypt) * Chameleon (Assist) * Motaro (Background in the Krypt) * Jarek (Background in the Krypt) * Kai (Background in the Krypt) * Reiko (Background in the Krypt) * Meat (Assist) * Onaga (Background in the Krypt) * Nitara (Assist) * Nightwolf (Background in the Krypt) * Mavado (Background in the Krypt) * Hsu Hao (Background in the Krypt) * Mokap (Background in the Krypt) * Bo' Rai Cho (Assist) * Frost (Background in the Krypt) * Sareena (Story mode) * Jacqui Briggs (Story mode) * Takeda Takahashi (Story mode) * Ferra/Torr (Background in the Krypt) * Cetrion (Background in the Krypt) * Geras (Background in the Krypt) * Kollector (Background in the Krypt) * Quan Chi (Assist) * Kotal Kahn (Background in the Krypt) * Shao Kahn (Background in the Krypt) * Erron Black (Background in the Krypt) * Kabal (Background in the Krypt) * Smoke (Background in the Krypt) * Cyber Smoke (Assist) * Sindel (Background in the Krypt) * Sektor (Background in the Krypt) * Cyrax (Background in the Krypt) * Cyber Sub-Zero (Background in the Krypt) * Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) (Background in the Krypt) * Noob Saibot (Background in the Krypt) * Reptile (Background in the Krypt) * Drahmin (Background in the Krypt) * Moloch (Background in the Krypt) * Kira (Background in the Krypt) * Kobra (Background in the Krypt) * Shinnok (Background in the Krypt) * Kronika (Background in the Krypt) * Jade (Background in the Krypt) * Dairou (Background in the Krypt) * Monster/Champion (Background in the Krypt) * Skarlet (Assist) * Shujinko (Background in the Krypt) * Tanya (Background in the Krypt) * Taven (Background in the Krypt) * Daegon (Background in the Krypt) * Triborg (Background in the Krypt) * Damashi (Krypt) * Argus (Stage Background) Stages * Death Pit * Living Forest Ruins * City at Doom * Zaterra * Chamber of Shinnok * Chambers of Artifacts * Rock of Magnus * Argus' Palace * Beetle's Lair * Slaughterhouse * Special Forces Winter Command * Tokyo Restaurant Shootout Krypt The Krypt returns as it takes place in the Hall of Kombatants, Chaosrealm, Earthrealm, NetherRealm, OrderRealm, and Outworld/Edenia. Development TBA Category:Articles under construction Category:Mortal Kombat Games